


Soulmate

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to their meddling sisters, Ian and Mickey end up on a cruise. A gay cruise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmate

Ian didn’t do cruises. Especially “gay singles” ones. He just didn’t. But there he was, looking out onto the ginormous deck from the balcony of his room after moping around for three months after his last disastrous relationship. He blamed his distraught state for not noticing his sisters’ over-interest in his schedule. He put the complimentary champagne bottle right to his lips and drank, unable to see the dock they pulled off from in the distance anymore.

///////

Mickey was in hell. Of all the things his sister could have done for him, signing him up for a fucking gay cruise was no where on the list. At all. And yet here he was standing on the big-ass deck near a giant wave pool surrounded by flaming fags after one drunken slip about how lonely he was. He’d passed out and forgotten he’d even said anything until ten minutes before he was being shoved onto the A.S.S Titanic. He threw the stupid little umbrella and the fruit from the drink he was handed and chugged it down, contemplating getting drunk enough to fall overboard.

///////

Ian was absently looking down at all the chaos, when he noticed one guy who looked exactly how he felt at that moment. The scowl on his face stood out amongst all the perfectly white smiles and general happiness going on around him. He was sitting in a chair in jeans and a blue tank, finishing off a third fruity drink, shooting daggers at anyone who tried to approach him. That made him laugh a little. He would have thought he was there by mistake, if he hadn’t caught him glance at a particularly muscled guy wearing a speedo. He was definitely handsome, even in his brooding. Suddenly he looked up at him.

//////

Mickey stared up at the man on his balcony, wondering how long he’d been looking down at him. He looked away, thinking it was probably just a coincidence, but when he looked back the man was still there watching him. He looked just as bored and forced to be here as he did, but he had a different look on his face now. He had on army fatigue cargo shorts and a green shirt that made his red hair stick out more. He held an empty champagne bottle in his hand. That made him chuckle. He was pretty cute. He nodded and smiled at him, and Mickey did it right back

///////

That night’s event was dinner and a drag show. There was nothing else listed. Ian checked several times to no avail. If you wanted to eat, you had to come. So, Ian made his way down as late as he possibly could without missing the buffet. He got his food and sat down at a table at the back, as a performer strutted around the stage singing a Broadway tune. The whole room seemed entertained, until Ian’s eyes fell on the same man from the deck, seated near the back as well and already digging into dessert. He seemed more captivated by the cherry melting into his sundae. Ian watched him lick whipped cream from his spoon and lips, before he noticed him.

///////

It was the guy from the balcony again. Mickey had caught him looking…again. He was seated at a table on the other side of the room with a plate of food in front of him. He hadn’t been there moments before, probably staying away from this mandatory torture as long as he could just like him. The music was bad, the lip-syncing was worse, but the food was okay and that was all Mickey cared about. He watched the man swirl a shrimp into some cocktail sauce and take a bite, discarding the tail. It was Mickey’s turn to tip his head and grin, and it felt good when the man did the same.

///////

The trip continued over the next few days, as they sailed down to the middle of the east coast and turned around. It wasn’t a long cruise, but Ian found himself wishing it didn’t feel so short now that he didn’t mind being there. He had to admit the views were incredible (on and off the ship), and he was having a fun time being around people he didn’t have to worry about offending with his _"lifestyle"_ just by being there. He could see the appeal in that. And everyone seemed to have found someone the first night and were already a recognized couple around the ship. Suddenly all the activities involved things you had to do with someone else. The only other person that seemed to opt out as much as he did was the guy from the deck.

///////

It was the morning of the last night, and Mickey wondered where the time had gone. It was like they had just left yesterday and were already making their way back. That kind of sucked because it turned out not to be so bad. Granted everyone was hooking up from the get-go and were pretty much set with their somebody for the rest of the trip, but at least they didn’t have to hide it here. And they certainly weren’t shameless about where and how they showed it. There was no fear or doubt, and anyone could easily get used to that. He noticed it always came down to him and the guy from the balcony sitting out and watching everyone else have fun.

///////

Ian was running on a treadmill at the gym, looking out the big window at the ocean. He wasn’t really paying attention to the couples strolling past hand in hand, but then he saw the man from the deck stop in his tracks and look over at him. He had a coffee in one hand and a doughnut in the other. Ian nodded and he nodded, not hiding the fact his eyes were moving everywhere. He looked around, pulled a chair from a nearby table and sat down facing the window. Ian laughed, turning redder than his workout was making him.

///////

Forget the sun making the waves glitter and the clear blue sky. The man from the balcony had a better body than Mickey imagined. He hadn’t expected to find him at the gym on vacation, when he’d walked by with breakfast, but now he sat watching his long legs work as he ran. He didn’t even register the other people walking around or anything else when he slipped his drenched shirt over his head to reveal his sweaty chest, and God it was glorious. His pecks bounced and his abs flexed. He had nice arms, too. Mickey grinned, as he licked the glaze from his fingers, making the man blush again.

///////

Ian couldn’t take his eyes away from the sight in front of him. He was on the deck eating lunch, watching a game of shuffleboard between the man from the deck and a couple other people. He had no clue what was going on or any of the rules, but damn he had a great ass. He didn’t even think they still had the stupid-looking game on cruises anymore, but he was definitely glad they did. His legs weren’t as long as his, but they were thick and bowed slightly and his shoulders were amazing. The guy knew exactly what he was doing, because he kept looking over before lining up his shots.

///////

Mickey had no idea what he was doing, but apparently he was doing better than everyone else because he was in the lead. But he couldn’t care less what the score was or how to even calculate it, when the man from the balcony was so clearly checking out his ass. He looked like he was enjoying what he saw, so why not put on a show? It probably wasn’t necessary to bend that far over to examine a play, but tell that to the guy that was winning. It also didn’t take that much flexing to scoot a little plate across a waxed floor, but the guy definitely dropped more fries than he ate. He licked the grease from his lips and Mickey had to be told twice that it was his turn again.

///////

That night the deck was decked out in lights for a party. The drinks were flowing and the music was from a live band. Everyone was dancing and having good time celebrating the last night. It was so loud, Ian could hear everything from his room. He’d just taken a shower and got dressed, and was now standing at his balcony looking out at it all again. There was something on his mind. Actually he’d been thinking about it since the first night, but it was ridiculous. No one ever met their soulmate on a cruise before, except maybe in The Parent Trap.

///////

There was too much going on, Mickey couldn’t think straight…no pun intended. He was once again on the deck of the ship, sitting in the same spot as the first day. It was impossible to hear his own thoughts over the loud music, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to. It was crazy. He couldn’t get his mind off of this weird feeling he’s had since the second night. There was no such thing as soulmates, especially not out in the middle of the ocean. But then Mickey looked up, and there he was looking down at him. This time when he nodded, he was telling him to come up. Mickey didn’t even have to think about it.

///////

Ian couldn’t open the door fast enough when he heard a knock. He was nervous. He’d been afraid the man from the deck hadn’t understood, or wouldn’t know where to go, but seeing him standing there up close for the first time… He reached for his hand and pulled him inside, closing the door behind them. Mickey couldn’t take his eyes off of the man from the balcony. He had no idea how he figured out what room to go to, but he was there now and there were only inches between them. They were staring at each other, taking in every feature they could never quite make out from afar. Ian had the greenest eyes, while Mickey’s were a dark blue. A light smattering of freckles covered Ian’s face and Mickey had the tiniest of lines at his eyes and mouth. He was shorter. He was taller. They took in all of it within seconds it seemed.

Mickey’s eyes shifted to Ian’s lips, and vice versa. This seemed to be a sign, because suddenly Mickey was reaching for him and smashing their mouths together in a kiss. Ian was taken off guard at first, but quickly fell into the kiss, moaning and panting along with him. Either Ian was pushing, or Mickey was pulling because then they were falling onto the bed in a tangle of limbs. They rolled around playfully fighting for dominance, licking and leaving marks wherever they could, while ripping at each others’ clothes. It was all happening so fast, and yet so slow at the same time. When they were finally naked, they wasted no time lavishing kisses and sucking at every bit of skin. Ian found a spot that made Mickey shake and arch. If Mickey bit just hard enough, Ian practically growled. Every touch was soft, but brutal, as the party continued without them.

Ian had Mickey on his back, as he slid into him. They both choked out loud groans at the simultaneous tightness and fullness they were feeling. Ian started pounding into him relentlessly, thrusting hard and fast with him grunting under him. He stopped and pulled out, Mickey whining, and sat on the edge of the bed. Mickey understood and got off the bed, then straddled Ian and sank back down on him. His legs were wrapped around him and he was almost hanging off the bed, as he began to ride him faster. He bucked and humped, squeezing his legs each time to get Ian deeper and deeper in him. Ian was gasping and moaning at the intense friction. He wrapped his arms around Mickey tight and leaned back on the bed so he was on top. He planted his feet and continued to stab into him with short snaps of his hips. Mickey held on to the other side of the bed, digging his nails into the mattress. Their eyes were closed in pure ecstasy, but they managed to find each others’ mouths and kissed passionately, as they both got closer and closer to the edge.

Ian came first, hugging Mickey to him and lifting off the bed until he couldn’t get any more inside of him. Mickey clung to Ian and buried his face in his neck, as his orgasm exploded out of him. They were hot and sticky and sweaty and out of breath and so….so connected. It was wild and insane and they didn’t want it to ever end because it felt like they were just beginning, or had already begun in another lifetime in some other universe, if that even made sense at all. Ian couldn’t stop the tears, he couldn’t remember ever feeling like this before and he felt so stupid for wasting so much time on what he thought was love. Mickey had a huge smile on his face because he’d never even known what false love felt like. He wouldn’t let himself have it, if it wasn’t real and he was so happy he hadn’t until now. It was all so overwhelming. Their bodies still tingled and they were so close it felt like they weren’t two people anymore. They grabbed each others’ faces and kissed and kissed until they couldn’t breathe. Ian turned them on their sides and reached for whatever end of the covers he could and pulled them over them, not able to do anything else without moving more. Mickey rested his head on Ian’s chest and sank into him further, smelling them on his skin. Ian put his nose in Mickey’s hair and sniffed, surprised at how soft it actually was. His leg was around Mickey’s bent one and their hands clasped between them. They fell asleep to the sound of fireworks being set off into the night over the ocean.

///////

Mickey woke up first, surrounded by Ian’s arms. His chest felt warm against his back, and his hot breath was on his neck. He felt Ian stir behind him and turned his head. When Ian opened his eyes, he smiled like he was glad to see Mickey still there. It wasn’t a dream. He squeezed him closer and their lips met softly. He pressed into him and they made love again just like that. When they were done, they took a long shower together then planned to meet before getting off the ship. It wasn’t long now when they would be arriving back at where they’d started this journey. Neither could really remember why they had been so against it in the first place. Everything was different now. It had changed in a matter of days all leading up to the night they shared.

///////

Ian kissed Mickey once more, holding him tight and making promises only he could hear. They joked that they had to thank their sisters respectively until they were in their graves, but it was only to cover how sad they truly were to be leaving each other. They didn’t want to let go. They wanted to get back on the ship and do it all over again and feel how everyone around them had felt the whole trip. Mickey glared at his sister for beeping the horn, and Ian saw the taxi-driver had already started the meter with only his bags actually in the car. It was difficult, but they finally let the other go, knowing a new journey was waiting for them. 


End file.
